Anniversary
by Puffy Tribulation
Summary: Taking place in SH1, Alice is acting strange and Yuri had to resort to some 'drastic' measures just to talk to her. Had to change the rating, coming from me, it shouldn't be a surprise!COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

(O) Anniversary(O)  
_London, England 1914_

He knew it would be easier if he simply fused with a winged monster and flew up her balcony, but attracting unwanted attention to himself stopped Yuri from doing just that, true, no one would probably notice him, as her room was located at the back of the hotel, but he is less conspicuous this way.

So, he climbed up a support pillar instead, curled his fingers in the filigreed ironwork of the balcony and hung suspended for a moment before swinging his legs up. Effortlessly, like an expert burglar if there is one, his heel caught the edge of the balcony and pulled himself up, easing his body over the railing.

The lights were still on as he peered inside the bedroom. He found her sitting before a dressing table, pulling a brush through her long, silvery blond hair. The sight brought a rush of pleasure through him, this is the first time he saw her hair down.

Alice Elliot, the woman he had rescued in Manchuria, China. He felt an instant attraction to her the moment he first laid eyes on her, and though nothing but trouble came up for him since her rescue, Yuri knew that he would never trade those days of traveling with her for all the gold in the world.

Hell, he even suffered the long voyage here from France, even though he believed he'll die on that ship. Well, every man got to have a weakness and it just happened that sea travel is his. He had vowed to protect her at all costs, even if it meant his life, and he wanted to face this Albert Simon with her, so she would stop running forever.

And for all his endeavors, she let him wait for her for nearly 3 hours in the square, without making an appearance!

What have he done now to deserve that? Yuri cannot recall any recent mischief he had caused, why he was really well behaved as far as he can remember.

Alice was conspicuously absent for dinner that evening, and she won't even answer the door when he knocked earlier. He was very much tempted to break down the door, but to do so would only embarrass them both, so he resorted to sneak up to her balcony.

_God, how beautiful she is_! Thought the besotted fusionist, hell, he didn't give a damn any more if he sounds so loony and lovestruck. Just looking at her pleases him, made him insanely happy.

He knocked at the French doors, seeking to draw her attention. But Alice deliberately ignored him, she just kept on brushing her hair as if he wasn't even there. Yuri didn't know if he is amused or irritated with the stubborn darling. What the hell is going on?

"Alice!" He said through the door, the sound muffled by the glass. "Alice if you don't open these damn doors I swear I'll break them down."

The slight hesitation on the movement of her brush indicated that she heard him. But still, she refused to acknowledge his presence.

"That's it!" Yuri said, he had enough of this game she's playing. He moved as far from the French doors as the balcony permitted, he will have to use his body as a battering ram, Yuri was sure that the momentum of his body alone would be enough to break down those damn doors. Thinking of ways to extract retribution from her, Yuri paused for a minute and then ran as fast as his long legs could carry him.

She chose that exact moment to open her doors, stood safely on one side even as the man gave a startled shout to find no more resistance to stop his velocity.

He stumbled and fell in an ungraceful heap just a few feet away from the wall that would have cracked his head if he had the misfortune to collide with it.

"Why the hell did you do that!" He nearly shouted at her.

Alice was unrepentant. She merely stood there and looked at him.

Furious enough to eat her alive, Yuri stood and walked to her. He towered over her, her head barely reached his chin, she looked so small and frail compared to his heavy, broad shouldered body. But Alice looked up at him without fear. Had he chosen to, he could break her neck as easily as if he was snapping twigs. But no matter how much she infuriates him, Yuri couldn't even stay angry with her for more than five minutes.

Instead he longed to kiss her senseless.

"Have you forgotten that we're supposed to meet at the square?" He asked, looking intently into her eyes.

Alice shook her head. "No."

"Then why?" He gasped in confusion. This isn't like Alice, no, not the sweet woman he met exactly one year this day.

It's not as if he actually remembered this day. He's not the sentimental type, but he celebrated each day he have with her, for each one is precious to him.

"I saw you and Margarete." Alice said unexpectedly.

Yuri looked even more confused. Thinking that he's playing dumb, Alice continued.

"You were both sitting at the patio this afternoon and she kissed you and you let her."

_Oh, is this what it's all about?_ Yuri thought. Yes, he had lunch with Margarete at the hotel patio, Alice and the old goat Zhuzhen went out to bring some food to Halley and the London rats, so they were left all alone.

Margarete had been teasing him about his rather platonic relationship with Alice, to which he only smiled. Yuri knew that the other woman is interested in him, Margarete had made subtle advances towards him, and he knew just what kind of relationship the alluring spy wanted. A purely physical one, no emotional entanglement, no strings attached. To demonstrate her willingness to have an affair with him, Margarete kissed him, and what man won't appreciate the seductive charms of a beautiful woman?

But that's all there is to it. Alice, she had ruined him for life.

Once he would have pounced on Margarete's invitation without a second thought, but after meeting Alice…Yuri knew for certain, that no one but her will be able to satisfy him again, it's not as if he hadn't tried.

Once he'd gone to a discreet brothel, intent on venting the sexual frustration she aroused in him, but the experience only left him feeling empty, and…unclean. Needless to say, he stopped seeking other women.

This woman, this small, delicate woman turned him into a eunuch and this is how she thanked him!

"Are you sleeping with her?" Alice asked, her violet eyes flashing.

Yuri looked at her in amazement, where on earth did she get an idea like that? Then he realized that she was jealous. Oh God, the beautiful darling is jealous and he the besotted scoundrel is insanely pleased!

"Alice." He said, reaching for her.

She moved away from his reach, her eyes flashing a warning. No doubt she's ready to club him with her book, oh oh, not the vellum edition, it would hurt really badly.

"Well?" She asked, she looked like an angry kitten at that moment, a very adorable one.

"No." He said, though he was tempted to lie just to salve his male pride.

She gazed into his eyes intently, as if judging for herself is he's telling her the truth. Yuri met her eyes steadily, inwardly amused.

Her body seemed to relax a bit as she found her answer. Yuri walked nearer his arms outstretched.

"Can I hold you now?" He said

She was still a bit stiff when he drew her into his arms. Yuri kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet, sweet fragrance of her hair.

Alice sighed as the tension left her body completely. She knew she was acting very much out of character, but she couldn't help it.

Yuri entwined his fingers with hers and simply held her hand. Alice looked down at their joined hands and a very unpleasant thought filled her.

She had never allowed herself to think about Yuri's sexual experience—some other woman knew more about him than she did. Someone had taken his body over hers, inside hers and have known the sweetness of his kiss, the intimate glide of his hands on her skin. No, no, he is hers and it is excruciating to think of him turning to another for needs that she longed to fulfill.

Unconsciously her hands clenched against his shirt. The thought of him with another woman was unbearable. He is hers, and she won't share him!

"What is the matter Angel cake? It's just a kiss, Marge is a good friend, nothing more." Yuri murmured against her hair, she was all tensed again.

Alice shook her head. "I'm…I'm just…jealous that's all."

"Jealous?" Yuri feigned surprise, but it was impossible to miss the pleased note in his voice.

Alice wrinkled her nose and looked up at him. "How would you feel if I slept with another man, that he is holding me in his arms at night and—"

"I would kill him!" Yuri said in raw fury, his body was completely tensed, no longer gentle and relaxed. Though he knew that Alice won't do that to him, the mere image of her in another man's arms was enough for him to go on a killing spree.

"See what I m—" He muffled her voice with his mouth, kissing her furiously and she reveled in his untamed kiss. He lifted her effortlessly until her feet no longer touched the ground, urged her to wrap her legs around his waist, while he savaged her lips. Alice wrapped her arms around him, complied with his bidding.

God how soft her lips were, so achingly sweet, the kiss affected him like a lightning strike, immobilizing him for a moment as pleasure surged through him in waves. Then he became exquisitely gentle, tenderly exploring the secrets of her mouth, slowly filling her, his tongue mimicking the deeper, more intimate rhythm of possession as he teased her.

It was a mistake to draw her legs around his waist, oh but such a sweet, sweet delicious mistake. The feel of her warmth was quickly eroding his control, she feels insanely good in his arms, so good, so right. Her soft butt felt heavenly against his arm as he supported her, she was so light he barely felt her weight.

With a sound of a starving man he kissed his way down her throat, hungrily nicking the soft skin, sucking as if he wanted to devour her. She wore a different scent tonight, not the usual roses, but something sweet.

"Baby." He groaned as he nuzzled her throat again. "What did you put in your bath? It makes me want to eat you."

"Vanilla." She whispered treading her fingers between his unruly locks and pulled his face upwards to hers again. "Shut up and kiss me." She ordered huskily.

He gave a short burst of laughter before complying, giving her a soul deep kiss that sends shivers of pleasure coursing through her veins. She didn't care that she feels exposed and vulnerable right now with only the thin barrier of her silk underwear separating her from his body, neither did she protest when he cupped her breast through the crumpled satin of her night gown.

Yuri expected a token of resistance from her, finding none shocked him to the soles of his big feet. It also aroused him extremely.

Moments like these were precious few, they rarely have the time to be alone, not with four other companions and one of them still a minor! Yuri groaned, the gentleness of his hand as he molded her soft breast belied the raging fire burning him alive.

This got to stop now. Now or else she would be in that single bed of hers, beneath him before she can even spell out her name.

Alice protested when Yuri lowered her down. He was breathing rapidly, as if he had run for miles. She touched face, felt the rapid pulse of his heart thumping against her fingers. Yuri clasped her hand and brought her palm to his lips.

"Baby we've got to stop now." He said hoarsely.

"Why?" She asked, she had often wondered why Yuri would suddenly withdraw from her, just when things were really getting interesting.

"I promised I would come to you as your husband didn't I?" He said, surprised.

"That is a promise I didn't ask you to make." Alice replied quietly. She couldn't believe what she had just said, and neither does he it seems.

"What!" He gasped, unable to believe he heard her right.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: So sorry I have to end so abruptly like that, I just remembered that I played SH exactly 2 years ago somewhere in march, and I thought that I would write a one shot to comemorate that happy occasion before my other 'interest' sweeps me away again. 

Oh I've been trying to regain what little skill I have with watercolors, and with only a few days before the deadline, I still don't know what to do! Er, if you want to see my pathetic watercolors of Yuri and Alice, check out my profile page, the link is there. Now promise you won't laugh!

Happiness chap2 is rotting away Tigger me love! No, I don't mean to pressure you, it's just that I'm still not happy with what I've written and I can't improve it that's all...

I'm so happy many SH authors are popping up. More ficcies to read...later.

puffy.


	2. Chapter 2

(O)Warning(O) This is nothing more but pure S-m-u-t. Yes, the kind of thing I'm fond of writing. You've just been warned so no complaints!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Dangerous words Baby." Yuri murmured in a low voice, he had lowered his head just enough for his hair to cover his eyes, making his expression unreadable.

His hands at his sides clenched and unclenched, betraying his agitated state. It was a long time before he looked again at her.

Alice contemplated him silently, her eyes pensive, deep in thought. Yuri braced himself as if anticipating a blow when she raised her hand to touch his face. Her cool fingers struck raw nerves within him, raked the coals of desire, and in a distant corner of his mind, Yuri realized just how close he is to the breaking edge.

He pulled away, sought to put as much distance between them as he could, but she merely followed him, step for step.

It was rather ridiculous for a man of his size to back away from her petite form as if she had the strength to fell a man like him. But Yuri was well aware of her absolute power over him, had she been a manipulative woman, who knows what would have become of him. But seeing the trembling of her lips, the open yearning in her eyes that mirrored his own needs, Yuri knew that he wields the same power over her. If he is completely at her mercy, then so does she's under his.

"Why do you hesitate?" Alice asked softly, watched as he trembled as if afraid of her. "Don't you want me?"

Not want her? Tell that to the insistent bulge in his pants!

But why hesitate indeed? Yuri closed his eyes as he asked himself the same thing. What is keeping him from taking what she's offering? _Because I love her Dammit! Enough for me to forget that I have needs too._ If he would be just honest to himself, he is utterly tired of wanting and not having…Yuri sucked in his breath when he felt the light caress of her hand against his cheek, does she know what she's doing to him? She's ripping his insides apart.

Alice caught her breath when Yuri opened his eyes and looked at her again. A fire burned in their depths, a completely different flame, one she had only seen for the first time. She had seen him look at her with pleasure, with affection, with tenderness and open longing…but in that moment, he looked at her possessively, his eyes gleamed from unholy thoughts.

His gentle touch belied the obvious fire in his loins as he grasped her shoulders and placed her against the wall. He caged her body with his own, imprisoning her in a sensual vise.

He touched her face, gently guiding her head to look up to him. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, even his voice had changed, low and deep making her shiver.

"Yes." Alice said, looking steadily up to his eyes. The touch of his hands sliding beneath her nightgown startled her.

"Soft." Yuri murmured, his eyes half closed as he relished the silky, smooth skin of her thighs. "So soft." For a moment he slipped his fingers beneath the garter of her underwear, teasingly tugging it down, as if to divest her of it.

But he abandoned the lacy underwear, sliding his hands upward instead. Alice blushed hotly to feel his hands against her naked breasts, she could feel the rough calluses in his palms, his fingers were hard, and ornery from too much fighting, but his touch was sheer heaven. The heat in his eyes intensified even as he gently squeezed her, making her look down shyly, unable to bear the weight of his stare. Looking down only served to inflame her even more, the sight of his knuckles beneath the cloth of her gown as he caressed her made Alice gasp.

It was amazing, that he, a man so powerful as to defeat formidable foes like Amon would hold her gently, tenderly as if she was more frail than porcelain.

"Do you know what you're asking for, baby?" He asked, his voice strained as she ran her hands down the front of his body, lingered on the hard muscles of his belly.

Alice nodded her head. But Yuri doubted she really knew what he would demand from her.

"This." He rubbed himself against her belly, the heat of his sex suffused through the layers of clothing that separated them. "You'll let me put this inside you?" He asked crudely, not stopping even though she turned beet red from his shameless display of sexual hunger.

"I want more than hugs and kisses from you." He continued nibbling her earlobe, moving his hips sensuously against her, rubbing his aching flesh against her flat tummy. "I want to shove myself inside you, and never leave again…"

The mental images his words created made her shiver in excitement, making Yuri groan. No, she's not backing down, he'd declared what he's going to do to her and yet instead of cringing away in fear and revulsion, she wrapped her arms around him and held him closer to her.

"Yes." Alice whispered, nibbling the exposed skin of his throat. "I want all that and more…"

"Baby." Yuri wailed, his hands clenching into fists…he didn't want her to regret anything later…that would devastate him more than anything.

"You sure?" He asked again, his eyes tortured this time, asking for the last time if she knew what she's getting into.

"Yes, you stubborn oaf! How many yes do you want me to s—" He broke off her words with a kiss, a kiss to seal their pact.

Alice protested when he suddenly withdrew from her. Yuri shrugged off his shirt and carelessly tossed it to a nearby chair. The sight of his rippling muscles fascinated her to silence as he quickly worked on his pants. His belts made a distinct clank sound as he dropped them on his feet.

"Give me 30 minutes." Yuri said, slowly unbuttoning his fly. She was so enthralled by his male beauty that his words registered late.

"W-what?" Alice asked, feeling stupid.

"A shower baby…I can't come to you smelling like sun baked poop." Yuri said, his eyes gentle and amusement flickered in their crimson depths.

A delicious thought occurred to her just then. "Let me join you."

For a moment there was a startled silence as Yuri contemplated her words, the suggestion obviously appealed to him as well, she can see it in his eyes.

So it was a shock when he declined. "It's not only about body hygiene baby." Yuri smiled almost ruefully. "Right now I'm like a man with a dynamite in his pants…touch me once and I'll disgrace myself…I need to set off the bomb first…if you get my meaning…"

Obviously she did not.

"Baby, this is going to be messy…"

"Let me help you." Alice said earnestly, she still didn't know what he meant, but whatever it is, she knew it was giving him a great deal of discomfort.

"All right." He gave up sighing inwardly, he knew that once she gets something into her head, there's no stopping her from doing it. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." With that he slid his pants off completely, kicking it away impatiently.

No, being in the nude never embarrassed him, and almost daring her to approach him, Yuri stood facing her, with arms akimbo. He didn't hide anything from her, not the longing in his eyes, not the blatant hunger of his body.

Her eyes were huge as she studied him, making his lips quirk in a smile. The little darling is trying her best not to show how embarrassed she is, but he can tell from the violent blush that stained her face to her chest.

"Come here Alice." He commanded softly, the shower completely forgotten. She approached him silently, did her best to avoid looking down at his obvious arousal.

"Still want to _help_?" He asked, a teasing note entered his gruff voice.

"Yes…just tell me what to do." Alice replied bravely, she's proud at the steady sound of her voice despite the wild drumming of her heart against the wall of her chest.

"Touch me baby." Yuri ordered huskily, sitting down at the edge of the bed and drawing her closer to him as he tugged on her hand.

He imprisoned her between his muscular thighs, shamelessly and deliberately rubbing himself against her thighs. The silk nightgown proved to be a poor barrier against him as Alice felt the heat of his sex burn her legs.

Yuri wrapped his hand behind her nape and gently lowered her head for his kiss. Alice sighed as she thought this was a safer territory, one she's familiar with. But she was wrong.

He kissed her boldly, possessively plunging his tongue deep in her mouth, drawing out her secrets. She moaned as he stroked the sweet inner walls, her tongue, the serrated edges of her teeth…he was unwilling to spare even a tiny niche, exploring her thoroughly, showing her just how little she really knew about kissing.

Pleasure intensified more and more as he continued to wreak his magic on her senses. Breathless they drew apart, both flushed, their chests heaving as if they run for miles without resting.

"Touch me baby." Yuri said again, guiding her hands down to where he ached the most.

Both gasped at the first contact. She didn't expect he would be this hot to the touch, or that he would be so smooth, smooth enough to shame the finest silk!

"Does it hurt?" She asked breathlessly, watching as his face crumpled in a grimace as she gently explored him.

Yuri clenched his teeth and urged her to stroke him harder. "God yes! I ache baby, make it go away!"

"Will a kiss make it better?" Alice asked, she was beginning to worry for him, Yuri seemed to be in real pain. His face was contorted, his eyes tightly closed in agony, and she had no idea how give him ease.

"A kiss?" Yuri shuddered, a kiss from his angel… but before he can say nay or yea she was already on her knees before him.

The first touch of her lips there where he is most sensitive, shocked him to the core. He was unprepared for the immense force of pleasure that threatened his very sanity as she rubbed her lips against him tentatively.

The kiss was heaven unlike any other he'd experienced before, but it wasn't enough…not nearly enough.

Yuri clenched his jaw tight, to keep himself from demanding more than she's willing to give, but the light, almost reverent way she kissed him was rapidly eating his mind away.

He balled his hands into fists, he was very much tempted to guide her head, to thrust against her mouth, to know her silky depths…but he forced himself to endure her innocent caresses that gave him more pleasure than he had the right to feel.

Her mouth was the softest thing he had ever felt against his unruly flesh, the silky warmth of her mouth as she slowly sucked him inside almost brought Yuri down to the floor.

"Alice." He growled. God, she's driving him mad! How he ached to pump his hips against her, to…to…the tip of her tongue found the single eye, explored him curiously, circling him again and again until Yuri believed he'll surely go insane.

"Is it better?" Alice asked releasing his throbbing flesh. The loss of the warmth of her mouth exacerbated his needs, he almost dragged her head back to his straining sex.

"No." Yuri gasped, his breathing completely erratic. "You made it worse!"

Alice dropped her hands in dismay. "I told you I don't know how!"

Yuri urged her hands back to him again. "No…no…don't stop baby…touch me…touch me…I hurt only when you stop…"

Still unconvinced of her ability to please him, Alice caressed him again.

"Your mouth." He groaned hoarsely, unable to say more than those two words, his yearning to know the hot, softness of her mouth once more was slowly but surely frying up his brains. She could only take so little of him, but he's too needy to accept whatever she can give him.

Alice gently grasped him with both hands, rubbing the blunt head against her lips before taking him deeper, she took as much of him as she could, sucking him as if he was a rare, favorite treat. He throbbed against the softness of her mouth, huge and intimidating, but she enjoyed his heat, his smooth textures, even the veins that ran along his length.

He was thickest at the base, she could barely make her fingers meet her thumb as she curled her hand around him, unless she squeezed him real tightly, and in a distant back of her mind, a part of her questioned just how was she supposed to accommodate him. He would tear her apart for sure.

And yet instead of fear at the prospect, she felt her body react in the strangest way…just merely imagining him moving inside made her breathless. An embarrassed blush renewed the stain on her skin, Alice wondered if she's becoming a loose woman.

Alice found the frenum beneath the blunt head, and curiously she stroked it with the tip of her tongue. The sudden jerk in his body made her think she'd hurt him, but Yuri only encouraged her to continue.

She discovered that he was most sensitive underneath the shaft, and almost enjoying the sensual game as much as he, she began to lick him teasingly, starting from broad base to the blunt tip.

Yuri fought the urge to thrust against her mouth as she continued the sweet torture, she quickly found where he ached the most, and lingered over those places. "God! You're killing me!" He groaned as she lightly nibbled the throbbing head, then flicked her tongue against him, rapidly brushing him with strokes of her tongue.

Yuri covered her hands with his and showed her a new rhythm. He arched his head high, concealing his face from her as he urged her to stroke him in an ever increasing pace.

He was making strange sounds as if her touch hurt him, but he didn't let go of her hands. His breathing was changing too, becoming more erratic, restless by the second. His whole body was completely tense, his muscles bunching, his hips bucked against her, unconsciously seeking her and suddenly he was trying to pry her head away from him.

"Baby…" He growled in a hoarse, rough voice. "Baby let go…I'm…I'm gonna…" But she didn't heed his warning, instead she sucked him harder, and he was helpless to stop himself from seeking release, no…he could no longer hold back…even if he tried…there's no going back…

"_Alice_!" He cried in a deep, guttural sound as he pulsed violently inside her mouth. His climax was fierce, savage and infinite. For what seemed like eternity he floated mindlessly in pleasure, and only the sounds of a man who've finally found bliss filled the room.

Then he sank on the floor with her, unable to believe what she had done for him. He caressed her lips with a trembling hand wondering if she drank him down…apparently she did.

Yuri closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure and something else swept through him. Her eyes were soft, dreamy…loving. No, he didn't disgust her as he feared, far from it…no other woman ever loved him the way she does, nor looked at him like she loves him with every fiber of her being.

"Better now?" Alice asked, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Witch!" He accused lightly, drawing her body close to him. He inhaled the sweet scent of her skin, lightly brushing his lips against her bare shoulder.

"You taste like tears." Alice confided, stroking the muscles of his back up and down. His body was so hard, as if sculpted from steel, but his skin was so smooth, like heavy satin, pleasing her. She didn't know how much she enjoyed touching him, feeling his sleek muscles ripple beneath her hands.

He groaned as he tasted himself as he kissed her. God, how he loves her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her high and gently lay her down in the bed.

Yuri felt her body tense when he reached for the hem of her gown, and he looked at her gently.

"You want me to stop?" He asked, drawing one of her hands to his lips and lightly kissed it.

Alice shook her head and closed her eyes. "I…I'm just embarrassed."

"Do you want me to switch off the lights?" He asked, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Do you want to?" She countered, looking up at him steadily, though she was blushing to the roots of her hair.

"No." He admitted ruefully. "I want to see you baby…I want to see all of you…"

"Then leave it on." She said. She closed her eyes once more, her hands clenching and unclenching when he slid his hands beneath her gown once again.

His palms were rough against her soft skin, but his touch made her shiver in pleasure. It feels good, insanely good to feel them against her skin.

"Yuri." She said in a small voice when he lightly brushed the apex of her legs. Despite the intimacy they shared earlier, she found herself oddly shy with him.

"My turn." He said, smiling roguishly. His eyes gleamed in anticipation, and the sight of the unholy flame that lit their depths made her breath catch in her throat. There was a great wealth of sensual promise in his eyes.

"It will be good, baby…" Yuri murmured as he lowered his head to kiss her lips. "It will be unbearably good."

To be continued...


	3. Interlude

(O)Interlude(O)

* * *

Inside the room nothing seemed to move, except for the dark head that hovered over her light one. He smiled against her mouth then lightly nipped her lower lip. He liked worrying the bottom lip the most, enjoying its lush fullness and soft textures. 

He stroked the smooth, soft skin of her legs, far silkier than the night gown she wore. Teasingly he slid his hand beneath the gown seeking the soft swell of her breast, his fingers lightly skimming the flat valley of her tummy —suddenly her body made the most unromantic sound of all—the sound of stomach growling from a very different kind of hunger.

Alice blushed hotly, turning her head away in embarrassment. He looked at her in shock for a split second before bursting into laughter.

"Aha! The truth is out." Yuri declared. "My stubborn little wench was so jealous that she chose to hide herself in the room and skip dinner!"

"Yuri!" Alice protested through her teeth, pinching his arm.

He chuckled, kissed her angry mouth, very much tempted to tease her further but checked himself. He pushed his body off the bed and went searching for the pants he had discarded earlier.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked sitting up in bed. The sight of Yuri as he picked up his clothes made her mouth go dry. _He's such a magnificent man,_ Alice thought in blind adoration. Though his body was built for power rather than elegance, he moved with a fluid grace that pleased her. The play of healthy muscles as he shook his pants fascinated her, he's such a formidable man and yet he was as meek as a lamb with her. Yuri turned his head and caught her gaze on him. He gave her another one of his lopsided grin and said "Don't you worry baby. I'll go get something to fill that lil' tummy of yours."

"You don't have to go." Alice said looking away, mortified to be caught gawking at him. "All I need is here."

"Huh?" He said, not understanding what she meant, dropping his pants carelessly. He walked back to her, chuckling to himself when she deliberately turned her head away in order not to see his nakedness. The little darling enjoyed watching him, he's sure of it, but she's too embarrassed to admit it.

Alice felt the mattress sink beneath his weight as he rejoined her in the bed. Yuri smiled and silently perused her. She drew her legs against her body and wrapped her arms around her knees, tucking her pink toes beneath the hem of the night gown as she sat there, demure as ever. He stared at her turned face, willing her to look at him.

His eyes traveled boldly down her small body, though the cloth covered her modestly, the gown could not shield the thrust of her breasts, the outline of her legs. The round neckline wasn't even deep enough to display her cleavage, but the effect was even more devastating to his excitement. The bedside lamp made her skin glow in creamy gold, the soft vanilla scent reach his nose, intoxicating him.

His eyes traveled down her stomach, still shielded by shapely, long legs. She refused to look at him still. He gave a short burst of breath, amused by her shyness. "If you're thinking about a baby filling that tummy of yours, I certainly can help." Yuri murmured, watching her face intently, caressing her with his eyes. He smiled devilishly as her blush deepened and she looked at him in shock. "Of course that would take more time." He finished in a serious tone, though his lips quirked in amusement.

Alice opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. "I…I meant that tray of food over there." She said shakily, pointing a trembling finger towards a small mahogany table.

"Oh!" Yuri said, feigning hurt. "When you said all you needed is here, I thought you meant all you needed is me."

"Yuri!" Alice gasped, shaking her head, helplessly smiling at his silliness.

He smiled back and wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger and brought it to his lips. "Has it occurred to you that I could give you my baby this night if you allow me into your body?" Yuri asked gently, but his eyes were serious.

The thought of carrying his baby made her breathless, a part of him, a part of her. It is a bond between them that can never be broken. Alice looked up at him, meeting his gaze steadily.

"Not tonight." She whispered huskily, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

His shoulders suddenly slumped in dejection. Well, he should have kept his mouth shut but nooo! So now he must pay the consequences, but…he's the experienced one, and he won't take advantage of her innocence just so he could fulfill the lust of his flesh. He loves her dammit! If he didn't, well he wouldn't have given a damn about giving her babies, whether she wants them or not, he sure like hell do! Yuri mentally shook his head at the bad-mannered thoughts, well aware that he could easily seduce her if he chose to…

He reached for her hand and kissed it lightly. He was tempted to linger, but to do so would only make it harder for him to walk away.

"See you tomorrow then." He said, helpless to do anything with the frustrated huskiness of his voice. "Sweet dreams baby."

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, her brows knitted in a slight frown as he slipped on his pants.

Her question made him halt as if his life depended on it. Women! When will he ever understand them? Hadn't she said no to him a little while ago, and now she's asking him where the hell he's going? _To dunk in the coldest pond in all of England_! He longed to shout,_ and if God is good, my balls with their dumb, one-eyed chief would just shrivel or better yet, just fall off_! But instead he faced her with an incredulous expression.

"I...I thought…you just said…"

"I said we won't be… uh, making a baby tonight." Alice said, embarrassed and yet bravely meeting his eyes.

"That's why I have to go." Yuri said through clenched teeth. For the love of Amon! Can't she see how tortured he is already? He wants her too much to play whatever game she seems to enjoy harassing him with.

"I'm not asking you to leave." Alice said, another stain flushing her cheeks. "I meant that I won't get pregnant."

"What!" Yuri gasped in shock. His eyes glittered against his sudden pale face. What does she mean by that? Did something happen to her that would make it impossible for her to have babies?

"My monthly fluxes stopped last night." Alice said, terribly mortified that she had to spell it out for him, but she knew that she would have to explain this to him.

"Monthly fluxes?" Yuri repeated, not understanding anything. "What the hell does that mean? And what does that have to do with babies?"

Alice thought of explaining further, but realized he won't understand her. "I just won't…for at least a week be able to conceive…it's how a woman's body functions."

Yuri only looked at her, _now who's the experienced one eh smart boy_? He asked himself derisively, but the knowledge that she wasn't sending him away sent his senses reeling.

This talking about babies and stuff wasn't what he'd call romantic, in fact it was a total mood killer…oh it's just as well, she'll have to eat first after all…plenty of time for love and play afterwards.

Yuri retrieved the food from the mahogany table, carefully depositing the bed tray in her lap and pulled the metal cover.

"No wonder you're so thin!" He exclaimed in disapproval as he glanced at the contents. "There's only bread and soup in there! I'll go get you something more filling."

"No Yuri, this is more than enough for two people, don't go." Alice stopped him just as he was about to reach for the door knob. He turned back at her unconvinced.

"It's _Filet de Bœuf en Croūte_." Alice said as if it explained everything. Yuri looked at her, his expression twisting suspiciously. "Fille du what?"

"_Filet de Bœuf en Croūte_" Alice repeated. "There's a beef fillet inside the Brioche, with bacon and mushroom." She explained, smiling at his dumbfounded expression.

"Oh." Yuri said slowly. "Well it sure sounds more tasty than that muck we ate for dinner."

He placed the dome shaped silver cover back on the mahogany table, wondering what he'll do to spend the time while she ate. Alice popped a raspberry inside her mouth, making a sound of delight as the tangy sweetness filled her tongue. The sound was enough to rake his body to sexual readiness. Abruptly Yuri turned and headed for the bathroom, intent on distracting himself with a shower, he certainly can't just stand there and wait until she finishes her dinner… he who was never patient, the waiting would drive him insane!

"Finish it all Baby." He said as he turned the door knob. "I have plans for you that would take most of your sleeping hours. You'd need all the strength you can get."

"Is that a threat?" Alice asked looking up at him as she paused from slicing her food.

Yuri smiled at her before disappearing into the bathroom. "No, it's a promise."

(O)

* * *

I was having second thoughts about this interlude. Actually this is just an excuse to make Yuri take a shower. Hee hee, I guess it's quite late for that huh? 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yes very nice, to put this here the last installment! Puffy-no-baka! Anyway here goes: Shadow hearts and all related characters do not belong to me...and yaddah! yaddah!

Warning: Um, I really shouldn't warn you kiddos anymore right?

* * *

Chapter 3

She still wasn't finished when he emerged from the bathroom, all wet and glistening from his bath. He shook his head like a dog would to remove the excess water in his hair. The towel barely managed to cover his broad hips. 

"Aw baby, do you plan on eating all night?" He complained as he joined her on the bed, leaning his big frame on the head board.

Alice made a face at him and dropped her spoon in a crystal bowl full of assorted fresh fruits. She chewed the tidbit in her mouth and swallowed to speak but he beat her to it. "Hey, you barely touched your food!" Yuri grumbled, looking at the good portion of beef Brioche left on the plate.

"I wanted to save room for the fruit cocktail." Alice defended, chewing on another piece of ripe mango.

Grumbling something about the stubbornness of little wenches, Yuri skewered a piece of beef with a fork. He sought her free hand, entwining his fingers with hers and simply held her. Alice looked at him and smiled while he made a short work of the beef. She had thought he would be clumsy eating with his left hand, but she soon discovered that he was ambidextrous, something that shouldn't have surprised her for he controlled his fusion monsters with ease, wings and extra pairs of limbs and all.

"Try it with the Béarnaise sauce." She said, pointing the side dish that looked like mayonnaise. Yuri dipped the beef in the sauce obediently and took another bite, nodding his head in approval at the enhanced taste. Soon there was no beef left and not a spot of Béarnaise sauce either.

"Fruit?" She offered, shocked to discover how quickly he ate. Yuri opened his mouth expectantly. Alice looked at him with loving amusement, she knew about his insatiable appetite, but he kept on surprising her. Smiling wordlessly, she fed him a slice of peach.

He looked at her with dreamy eyes as they took turns eating the fruit cocktail, their hands still interlocked.

The familiar scent of the soap he used distracted her suddenly. Alice leaned towards his inclined head and sniffed his hair. For a moment, she held a precious, startled expression before laughing as if enjoying a private joke. Yuri looked at her while he chewed on a piece of pineapple, wondering why she looked at him that way.

"What is it?" He asked curiously, waiting for another fruity serving.

"Er…what soap did you use Yuri?" Alice asked, fishing for a big slice of fruit to feed him.

"All those soaps smell like flowers, except for the liquidy one, so I used that but it didn't foam much, anyway so long as I don't smell like a damn garden, I ain't complaining. Why?"

Alice shook her head, fighting to keep herself from smiling but failing miserably.

"C'mon baby, you're not telling me something." Yuri protested, but she effectively distracted him by offering a big slice of luscious peach.

_Feminine wash_. Alice thought, _wonder how he'd react if he knew what that 'liquidy' soap is for, _she giggled helplessly at the thought.

Yuri swallowed, looked at her suspiciously before grimacing as he saw the fruit on her spoon. "Don't give me those yellow green ones."

"You don't like avocadoes?" Alice asked, slipping the fruit into her own mouth. "It's my favorite."

"I only like the sweet ones." Yuri said, lifting their joined hands and ran the tip of his tongue along the ridges of her knuckles. She shivered as he continued brushing her hand with his lips.

Desire was thick between them, almost unbearably so. But for some strange reason, they kept on postponing the inevitable.

Yuri looked at her profile while she ignored him in the pretense of fishing another fruit to feed him. He smiled when the weight of his stare alone brought another blush on her cheeks. She's not unaware of him as she pretended to be.

He kissed the back of her hand, ceding to her moment of shyness. He looked at the contents of the crystal bowl, both knew that this little game would end once the last piece of fruit was consumed, and that she's deliberately prolonging his torment by meticulously choosing a piece of fruit to give him. Sure enough, Alice took her time picking another as if his life depended on it, making Yuri smile in a combination of pleasure and frustration.

"Thirsty?" Alice asked huskily, not meeting his eyes. Yuri simply nodded.

She handed him a large glass of wine that stood on the bedside drawer.

"That's a drink for ladies." He protested, not liking the sweet wine, but drank almost half of it anyway. Alice kept quiet and chewed slowly on her fruit.

Her lips glistened, soft and inviting that he found it impossible to resist. He startled her when he gently turned her face to his and licked the vestiges of fruit from her lips.

She trembled from the delicate caress, unable to contain a soft sound of pleasure that set his passion ablaze. He drew back to look at her, his eyes heavy lidded with desire. She reached for another kiss, but before he could succumb, Yuri remembered the food tray still on her lap.

Alice didn't protest when he plucked the tray from the bed and set it on the floor.

She came to his arms with an eagerness that matched his. Their lips met, tentatively at first, then getting more passionate by degrees. He cupped her face with a trembling hand, as if afraid she'll be torn away from him. He parted her lips with a gentle but insistent pressure of his tongue, stealing the hot flavor of peaches and her own unique sweet taste.

"Alice…Alice." He groaned, raining soft, tender kisses on her face, while he called her name in a sweet, passionate litany.

He sought the perfumed skin of her throat, while he tugged at the straps that held her nightgown at the shoulders. The soft cloth fluttered down her waist, baring the perfection of her body to his ardent gaze.

For a moment, Alice felt very uncomfortable, fought against the strong urge to cover herself…but the way his eyes narrowed in passion as he took in the milky white softness of her breasts, the rose tinged nipples…her body pleases him, Alice thought in relief…she was so afraid that she'll disappoint him.

He reached a hand to touch her, wanting her so much that his fingers trembled. Not bothering to hide the reverence of his touch, Yuri cupped her soft flesh in his palm. The silky-soft weight send heat radiating through him, making his blood thunder furiously in his veins.

For a moment Yuri closed his eyes as passion swept over him, so great was his need that he was tempted to push her down and just ravage the soft flesh between her legs.

But the trusting, loving gaze with which she looked at him saved her from his lust. The innocence that enhanced rather than spoiled her beautiful violet eyes reminded him that she has never allowed a man into her body before.

The knowledge pleased him infinitely, made him check his passion, even as it intensified his desire.

Control! For the love of Amon, control has never been so difficult!

He'd never wanted someone like this before either.

Mentally Yuri recited a Japanese poetry his father taught him to keep his temper, silently cursing when he had to recite it a few more times before he gave up. Yuri took deep breaths, kept on reminding himself that he should not rush her, that to let his needs free reign would only hurt her.

The image of Alice torn and bleeding from his lust, made Yuri groan inwardly. NO! He will not hurt her! He would rather die by slow inches rather than hurt the woman he loves with every fiber of his being.

Feeling more in control of himself, he finally opened his eyes. The thought of causing her pain was more effective to keep his body under control than that ancient text he used to keep himself from going berserk.

Now if only he could say the same thing about the one eyed Uru between his legs. There was nothing he can do to tame the insistent bulge beneath the skimpy towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"Yuri?" Alice asked softly, wondering why he was frowning that way. What was he thinking?

Instead of answering her, Yuri tipped her head gently and kissed her. He ran his hands beneath the cloth of her night gown, caressed her legs, making her shiver as he gently rubbed her thighs. The rough calluses of his palms only served to enhance his touch, rather than turn her cold.

He tugged at her nightgown, nearly ripping it in his eagerness to see her. Laughing shakily Alice complied with his demands, raising her hips as he slipped it down her legs, leaving her with only the silk underwear.

He hissed in pleasure as she lay before him, nearly naked but the last barrier only made her sexier.

"Oh God!" Yuri groaned in reverence. "You're so beautiful."

For a moment she closed her eyes, then opened them to behold the man above her, the man she'd come to love more than she thought it possible. He looked huge and intimidating as he hovered on top of her, bracing his weight with both arms. His gold talisman hung suspended from his neck, the stone a deep, glowing red. For some strange reason, Yuri wasn't clearing the accumulated malice. Alice reached up to touch it, the talisman was as warm as his body, she had thought of asking him about it many times, but she always forgot. Now when she was about to ask again, she was distracted by the fire that lit his eyes with open yearning. The tips of her breasts brushed against his chest as Yuri leaned down to kiss her. Alice shivered as the delicious friction sent shivers of pleasure coursing through her body. The talisman and those accumulated malice forgotten.

His kiss was a pleasure she never thought to feel, undemanding, gentle and sought only to please. She basked in the reverence of his touch, as if she was more fragile than a butterfly's wings. She smiled at him, as he drew back his head, his eyes burning with barely leashed desire.

Alice caressed the sensuous curve of his lower lip, wondering for the umpteenth time just how something so small could give her so much pleasure. Yuri kissed her fingertip, his hand slowly cupping the naked softness of her breast, watched as her eyes became droopy, heavy lidded with pleasure as he gently squeezed the luscious flesh, teased the hard bud of her nipple. Then unable to resist the temptation any more, Yuri bent his head to taste her

She could only frame his face with both hands as he drew her deeper inside the warmth of his mouth. The sight was incredibly erotic, the stark contrast of his tanned face against the lily-white softness of her breast. The hot tug of his lips, sucking her electrified her with intense bursts of pleasure, radiating down to where she secretly ached for him.

"Yuri…" She gasped as he released her nipple, only to circle the rosy areole with the tip of his tongue, teasing her, torturing her until she begged for the warmth of his mouth.

He smiled and kissed his way down her stomach instead, deliberately ignoring the luscious invitation of her breasts. Alice squirmed as he continued rubbing his cheek against her tummy, lightly raining kisses all over her sensitive skin. With something bordering to crazed frustration, she slipped her hands between the locks of his hair and dragged him upward.

Ceding to her pleas, Yuri ceased the sensual torture and gave her what she wanted. The rough velvet of his tongue made her cry out. Though she thought it impossible, the pleasure of his touch redoubled with each flick, each teasing stroke. And there is another part of her that ached even more for his touch, but she couldn't summon enough courage to ask him.

As if reading her mind, Alice quivered as Yuri slowly stroked his way down her body, slipping beneath the silk underwear until he fitted her softest flesh in the palm of his hand. His first touch startled her with the intensity of feelings he endeared.

"Easy baby…I won't hurt you." Yuri whispered against her ear, tracing the outer shell with his tongue.

"I…I know…its' just—oh Yuri!" She wailed as he gently parted the folds of her sex, seeking the inner, deeper recesses of her flesh. Callused fingertips caressed her lightly, gently as if afraid his touch would bruise her.

She made a sound of delight against his mouth as he tenderly probed her secrets, Yuri paused on hearing the little moan.

"Sorry…" He murmured against her lips, pulling away. "My hand's too rough."

Alice protested, tried to recapture his hand but he was quicker than her.

"Hush." Yuri said huskily against her complaining lips. "I know you ache baby…I'll make it better…I promise."

But he only succeeded to intensify her frustration, kissing her shoulder, the crook of her neck, her fingertips, focusing on her arms when she ached for him somewhere else. She didn't know she could want someone this much, need him to the point of insanity.

"You're getting there…" Yuri murmured against her throat, savoring the softness of her skin.

"You said you'd make it better!" Alice protested, so great was her frustration that she didn't realize that she was raking his back with her nails.

The man above her only chuckled wickedly, "Yes but not yet…not until you've reached that point…"

"What point? What do y—Oh Yuri!" She gasped again as she felt the hot tug of his teeth against her nipple, biting her just enough to sting then soothed the tiny hurt with his tongue.

She moaned in frustration when he caressed her thighs, when he knew how much she craved his touch there at her shameless, throbbing flesh that wept with wanting him.

He chuckled wickedly as she made another protest, nearly driving her to tears with the incredible need he stoked with each teasing kiss, each light, feathery caress.

"I've wanted you for months surely you can wait for a few minutes?" Yuri murmured, kissing her punishing hands that was scratching his back in helpless frustration.

Then when she was nearly sobbing her need for him, Yuri moved down her body, ripped the silky underwear with both hands and spread her legs open to accommodate him.

He stared at her in awe, breathing hard as he studied the flushed pink petals of her sex, a deeper rose than her lips…he was not familiar with the intricacies of a woman's flesh, but Yuri knew that nothing is more compelling, or as beautiful as Alice in her naked splendor, flushed and yearning for him.

His breath as he took in her scent, made her mind go blank. Unable to believe what he was about to do to her. The first tentative touch of his lips made her hips jerk in surprise. Alice cried out as he traced the soft folds with his tongue.

"No Yuri! I don't think you sho—" She pleaded, shuddering as he found the hard bud, where all sensations gathered.

"Hush." He ordered lovingly, delicately nibbling her clit. He nuzzled deeper, seeking the tight slit of her body, dipping his tongue inside, savoring the liquid heat of her need, her desires before returning to torment the little red gem.

Alice thought she'd go out of her mind as he stroked her with his tongue, sucking her delicately while he gently penetrated the soft place between her legs with his finger.

"Sweet…" Yuri groaned, his breath tickling her even as her flesh clamped down on his gently invading finger. "_So sweet_…baby…how I love you!"

She couldn't speak, the sight of his dark head between her thighs stole all coherent thoughts, all she could call out was his name, her body silently demanding for more, even as his finger found a sensitive place inside her and gently rubbed her. Pleasure unfurled inside her and raced through every vein, unconsciously she tugged at his hair, her hips squirming for something she has no words to describe…but he gave it to her, making her cry out as she was suddenly engulfed in a blinding light of release that seemed to go on and on.

For a moment she lay there limply, replete, unable to believe what had just happened to her.

Yuri gave her another soft, intimate kiss before sliding over her body, parting her thighs until his body was snugly caught between them.

He stared at her dazed eyes, gently sweeping the damp tendrils of hair from her face.

"Yuri…" Alice asked in a wondering voice, "what…what did you—"

He smiled and lightly kissed her lips. "The same thing you gave me."

"Oh."

He stroked the soft skin of her thigh and then slowly hitched it up around his hip so that she lay spread open for him. His sex throbbed in silent demand against her soft flesh.

"Rub me baby…" He ordered huskily, "Rub me against you."

She felt her cheeks burn hotter at his quiet command but obeyed him. She clasped the pulsing hardness of his sex, and brought the smooth, blunt head against her vulnerable flesh. Both gasped as she rubbed him against her clit, the wet, delicious friction sent pleasure reverberating though their bodies.

"Which feels better baby?" Yuri asked in a shaky whisper. "My hand? My tongue?…or _this_?" He nudged against her, teasing her with the satin heat of his flesh.

"Yuri!" She protested, unable to believe the things he's ask her. No doubt he could make the Devil blush himself!

He chuckled in a low, deep sound, took her hand that was clasped around him, kissed it lovingly before entwining his fingers with hers.

He moved over her, spreading her thighs wider with his knees, gently nudging the tight opening of her body. Liquid heat met his gentle pressure, assuring him of her welcome.

"Yuri…" She gasped, arching against him. He felt impossibly huge against her, yet so silky smooth and hotter than flame itself.

He pressed against her, slowly coaxing her body to open for him, when he suddenly hesitated.

"Alice…" He breathed, suddenly needing the assurance that this is what she wanted too. She looked up at him with dreamy, loving eyes that bespoke of her own needs. Heaven forgive him, but in that moment Yuri realized that he could no longer hold back, even if she asked him to…he wanted her…needed her…_too much_.

He separated the soft lips of her sex with his own blunt flesh, gently pressing against the small aperture. He groaned as the tight gate resisted his entry, refused to give him access. She's wet with her love for him, hot and soft with welcome…but she's too small.

"Baby…" Yuri groaned his breath hot and moist against her ear. "Baby…don't resist me…" He pleaded, slowly pressing harder. "Just let me in…let me in…"

Passion doubled and redoubled with each mad beating of his heart, making it more and more difficult to contain himself. Yuri clenched his teeth and tried again. He will be gentle! He vowed fiercely, he will be, even if it kills him!

He was unable to hold back a sound of triumph as the tight constriction eased enough to allow him inside. Yuri paused to contain the sudden rise of unruly passion that threatened to sweep over him, breathing raggedly against her neck. God, he had barely breached her, but the force of his pleasure was devastating, the need to thrust hard and deep nearly overwhelmed him.

Tenderly he cupped her face, kissing her while he gently pressed deeper, slowly shaping her to receive him. She was impossibly small, her soft flesh stretching tautly to accommodate his bulk.

He gazed into her eyes, watched as innocence slowly faded away, never to return again.

"Don't move…please…" He pleaded hoarsely, his mouth achingly tender against her temple as he slowly sheathed himself deeper still, sucking in his breath as the delicate veil of her virginity resisted him for an instant before yielding. Her flesh tightened instinctively around him as sharp pain nicked her.

Yuri stole the tears that seeped through her lashes. "It's done baby…it's done…" He murmured, punctuating each word with soft gentle kisses. "I'll never hurt you again…I swear it." He continued to kiss her with aching tenderness, his heart overflowing with love too overwhelming for mere human flesh to contain.

He tried so hard not to hurt her, though she told him it's just not possible…that he will have to hurt her, in the act of simply making her his.

"Yuri…" Alice whispered, opening her eyes, awed at the incredible feeling of fullness, of being absolutely and completely possessed, dominated by him. She raised a trembling hand to his face, wiping the beads of perspiration from his upper lip, a silent testimony to the iron will he imposed on himself. He kissed the tips of her fingers, and waited, simply waited for her body to adjust to him.

The pain quickly receded, though not completely…she didn't care that he was hurting her, all that mattered was holding him so deeply inside that she could feel each distinct beat of his heart. She could only gaze up at him, at the man she loves, the man who fought so hard not to hurt her…her body and soul completely and irrevocably changed forever by his intimate invasion.

Despite his plea, Alice moved her legs, drawing them high, wrapping them around his waist, allowing him to penetrate her deeper, filling the aching emptiness that craved for his possession.

He made a choked sound, his lips moving with infinite tenderness along the soft angle of her jaw, while he held her, simply held her. The moment so sweet, so tender that tears sprang in her eyes anew.

It was completeness.

Utter bliss.

Like finding a part of her soul she didn't know was missing.

She gave a throaty sound as he moved tentatively, her hips jerking in surprise as sharp needles of pleasure surged through her veins.

Thinking he had hurt her again, Yuri uttered a curse.

He breathed heavily against her throat, with each breath he fought against moving, he knew he had hurt her but that didn't stop his unruly body from demanding more of her. God, she was sweeter than he expected…better than any dreams he had ever concocted…so soft…so hot…and yet, so small. She was stretched so tightly around him, so taut that he expected he'd burst her any moment.

Grimly he forced himself to withdraw, found that it was the most difficult thing to do—to leave her when all he wanted was to stay that way, buried to the hilt…it was like tearing his own skin. But the thought that his presence was causing her pain drove him to spare her.

"Yuri!" Alice gasped as he withdrew from her, he moved with infinite gentleness but his withdrawal created emptiness inside her, making her flesh cling to him as he slowly pulled away. "Yuri don't!"

She tightened her legs around him to prevent him from leaving further.

"Baby let go." He ordered hoarsely. "I'm hurting you…let go."

Alice shook her head and clung harder. Trails of perspiration streaked down the side of his head, with awe Alice wiped them with her fingers, watched his tensed face that was such a startling contrast with the tenderness with which he moved within her.

"It's all right." She whispered, lifting her head to kiss him. "Don't leave me…it's all right."

"Alice." He groaned in agony. He kissed her forehead, pressed his lips between her eyebrows and fought against moving. God, how he yearned to thrust deep, _deep_ inside her.

He was confident that he could curb the forceful demands of his body, so confident that he could master over them…he was wrong. So dreadfully wrong. One taste of her softness and he was already half mad with desire.

And now…God how he ached!

"Kiss me…" Alice said huskily, pulling his head down. Yuri took her lips as gently as he could, but he was soon ravaging her mouth as if it would be the last time he'd have the chance to kiss her. He groaned when she sucked his tongue deeper inside, sucking him like a babe would for nourishment. She robbed his voice, she imprisoned him in her arms, in her body and there was no escaping her.

Blood thundered violently in his veins, filling him until he thought he'd either burst or die. Hungrily he sought her soft core, painfully embedding himself one agonizing bit at a time until he was consummately joined with her.

He hissed in pleasure as the hot perfection of sheathing himself within her softness almost drove him over the edge, Yuri tried to ask her if he was hurting her, but the traitorous rush of his blood throttled him.

The wet hot glide of his sex stole the breath from her body, he was so deliciously hot and smooth, stretching her so completely that she felt incredibly full of him.

Alice ran her hands down his back, hard muscles slick with perspiration fascinated her, and with child like glee, she explored him further. She heard him groan as she reached his taut buttocks. He was baby smooth, and perfectly rounded that she smiled in pleasure. Lightly she drew her nails over the firm muscles, raking his skin.

"Stop!" Yuri croaked as she drew another pattern on his butt, but she was enjoying him too much to heed his words, instead she rhythmically squeezed both cheeks with her hands, laughing softly in delight.

Goaded beyond sanity, Yuri cried out as the little witch shredded his control.

"_Alice_!" He cried before nailing her hips down with one hard, swift thrust that would have hurt her a moment earlier, but not now.

Desire rendered her invulnerable, wanting him so much that each tiny movement brought her pleasure instead of pain, joyously responding to the man who loved her with every fiber of his being.

Despite the fierceness with which he kissed her lips, Yuri moved gently inside her, his passion under control again. She moaned against his mouth in delight as he stroked her with exquisitely delicious thrusts that drew her pleasure. _Sweet…_Alice thought, _so beautifully sweet…_crying out as he continued to love her with ever deeper strokes.

Yuri looked at her, pleasure and relief coursing through his veins at the knowledge that he wasn't hurting her…that she was having the same pleasure that charged his entire being, that she wanted him, needed him as much as he.

He kissed her panting mouth, sucking in her sweet tongue, while he drove hard and deep, sending more frissons of pleasure that gathered at the place he possessed so fully until she could bear it no longer.

Alice gave a startled cry when he reached between their bodies, lightly tweaking the swollen bud stretched so tautly against the base of his sex. He pinched her lightly with his thumb and finger, gently rubbing her.

Sexual tension quickly spiraled out of control, until she heard herself screaming for him to cease the torture. Instead, he drove harder, his sex advancing ever deeper inside her silky body, his hips showing her a circling motion that stole the breath from her. When she would have cried out again, Yuri effectively hushed her with his mouth, forcing her to endure the incredible pleasure in silence.

He was relentless, tireless and it seems he could go on and on and on…Alice whimpered as he discovered the place she ached the most, unconsciously she dug her fingers in his shoulders as he rubbed the sensitive spot again and again.

She was oblivious of the tears she wept as he rocked against her harder, loving her with a fierce, demanding rhythm that resonated through every fiber of her being. Deeper and deeper he drove inside her, their joined bodies creating wet, sucking noises that would have embarrassed her to death if she was aware of them.

Higher and higher he pushed her pleasure, until Alice thought she'll die from the intensity…just when she was screaming for him to stop or she'll go crazy, release came…in hot pulsing waves that swept her completely, her body convulsing from the sheer blinding force that was also ecstasy.

Watching her eyes, replete and satiated, the dark centers dilated so much that only a thin ridge of violet irises remained, Yuri smiled in pleasure and triumph. Abandoning all restraints, he finally gave his body the freedom it craved more than breathing air.

The harsh sound of his groan vibrated through her skin as Alice held his head against her breast. He burrowed deeper inside her body, spurting violently, searing her with the branding heat of his seed, while he shuddered, his climax fierce, complete…endless.

His weight almost smothered her, but Alice found it oddly tender. She liked being ensconced in his arms like this, her body still coupled with his.

"No…" She protested sleepily, when Yuri slowly moved to withdraw from her. "Don't leave me…"

Ceding to her command, he slipped his arm beneath her butt and pulled her to him while he rolled on his back. Alice sighed blissfully, snuggling her cheek against the thud of his heart. She could feel the warmth of his seed seeping from their still joined flesh, but Yuri didn't seem to mind, he was the one responsible for it after all. Alice thought, smiling as her eyes closed.

He caressed the damp tendrils of hair from her face, lifted the heavy hair from her nape with tender fingers. Yuri kissed the top of her head. Replete, satiated beyond belief, she had pleased him more than he thought it possible for mere human flesh to contain, more than he expected to feel. She filled all the aching emptiness inside of him, making him complete.

Like finding a part of his soul that had been torn away.

Yuri yawned sleepily, his own eyes heavy, but he tried to fight it off. No, he wasn't about to let himself sleep, not when staying awake is better than any dreams.

_One year_. He thought, lightly caressing the softness of her cheek. _One year already_. He could recall that night just as clearly as if it happened only yesterday. The night they first met, traveled together in the cold, damp plains, hungry and with no place to rest…but that night was the beginning, the beginning of his life when he was the happiest…meeting her, traveling with her…and now being her lover in every sense of the word

Who would have thought that someone like her would love him? Loved him enough to sacrifice her soul in his place?

_Those damn masks_! Yuri cursed. _They'll not lay a finger on her_!—Er beak or horn or whatever it is that jutted out of their damn faces. His arms tightened protectively around the delicate woman in his arms. The little darling refused to tell him about the soul contract, but it doesn't matter.

He's not about to fail her…_again_.

(O)END(O)

* * *

Well it took me quite a while to finish this, I got distracted with a lot of things. Eheh! What with new drawings and another story brewing, and a demanding cat who walked on two paws and other stuff. 

People, just how many more dirty jobs do I have to do before I infect you to write a Yuri Alice smut? I tell you I tried the subtle way to get someone to write and it didn't work so now I have to try this:

**WRITE A YURI ALICE SMUT DAMMIT! **

Oh, I wasn't really planning on writing replies here, I'm not sure if readers want to see me blabbing about their comments, but I want to say something...to conceal that reviewer I decided to reply to each one. Gah! Sorry for the trouble!

**A Lifeless Beauty:** A pleasure to meet you Ma Belle. I love your stories, esp _Return to Innocence_, and your gorgeous art…when will you finish that Rubedo comic? I wanna see! I wanna see it NOW! 

**Angelic Kamaria: **Aha! An angel in my midst! A very naughty angel I should say! Thank you for reviewing.

**Anime-Alee: **Thank you baby, for your compliments. And yes I did like your style for writing that Zhuzhen and Sea Mama chapter. The only thing is, I got such a very limited imagination and I keep on seeing two old folks doing…eheh! Never mind, no don't listen to me, you did a great job, it's very unusual true, but that's what made it unique. As for Yuri's child…I'll reserve that for another story.

**Bill:** Honey don't apologize for anything, you are perfectly entitled to your opinion. However, I want you to know that for a girl who is very much in love, there's absolutely nothing she won't do for him, and I mean Nothing at all. The only reason, well at least for me, why a girl would ever give her man a head is because it pleases him, not for any other reason.

**Boo:** Oh dear, when will you tell me your name? You like secret identities huh? Anyway, thank you for reviewing, although I'm quite intimidated being called a smut queen LOL!

**Jackie Almasy: **I'm so happy when I read your fic. I just love it when more people write about Yuri and Alice. Please write more stories about them!

**MikoNoNyte: **Kim-san I swear your reviews make me tremble, kinda like checking if you passed an exam Hee hee! No, I love hearing from you, I really appreciate the time you take to post your comments. Me love you! And your fics are the best!

**MusicalDragons: **Aren't dragons supposed to like it hot? Thanks for your comments.

**Tiger5913: **The last on the list that should be the one on the top…Tigger you're still me love. Even if I love Yuri and Alice more than Anastasia and Kurando.

Phew! Let's call it a day!

Luvie,  
puffy.  



End file.
